bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CatholicHavanese12/Fathers and mothers (2nd gen)
I'm eager to tell you what type of parents The Bubble Guppies are. I felt like I could tell everyone so they could keep them more in character when making future gen stories So I'll start with what type of mother Molly is. Molly Molly is quite a super mom, she is the type of mother who is loving but when she know it's wrong, the fierce side of her tend to show it by the children's actions. Whenever someone tries to bring her down, she know what's the best for her kids. So that's what Molly is like.... Now I'm gonna mention Gil.... Gil Gil is a goofy and endearing father that loves his kids to bits. He tends to be a pushover and he gives his children pet names a lot. He is very loving and it is very rare he flat out scolds them. He tries to make everyone in the family happy but his will sometimes shows and he does what he knows his best. He can be airheadish and he sometimes forgets to put his foot down. He is a massive huggable softy that that does mostly everything for the kids. He let's the children get away with more than Molly does. So Gil and Molly get married and have GJ and Milly, this blog is also to help establish child adult bonds. I'm now gonna do Deema and Goby. Deema She gives freedom to everyone in the house, but they are all out of control! You tell them they can be anything they want but, she'll never be satisfied with the person they have become! She always want them to listen to her but might just ignore her. She takes her time and listen to what they have to say. She Don't interrupt them and try to think what has gone wrong. She's the type of mother who needs the time to realise everything in a longer period. She's quite dramatic. Goby Goby is a sucker for his girls and like Gil he loves the kids to bits. He usually uses pet names for his girls but occasionally on London. He'd always put up with nail polish on his finger and probably never scrape it off because he thinks it is precious. He is very touchy and happy. He's a very fun father that participates in any activities his children do. He is a pushover but mostly for his girls. It's harder for him to put his foot down to the girls then London and he rarely ever yells or freaks out. He loves his dramatic wife and he devours time he spends with his kids, having the closest bond with Mia. On occasions he uses tough love but it's quite rare. He is also quite protective. He sometimes scolds GJ for crushing on Mia but it's Usually playful. So they are pretty good parents, now Oona and Nonny! Oona She'll never miss a single kiss from he husband or children everyday! She is a pushover and is very loving, gentle, and soft spoken. She never yells at her kids and she can always find reasons to hug them. She's very helpful and rarely ever loses her temper with her kids because she finds them too precious. She uses pet names with both of her kids a lot. Nonny Nonny isn't a pushover. But he still loves his two kids to bits. He's very overprotective of his kids and is very strict. He scolds them when they do bad things and he isn't easygoing like Goby and Gil. He actaully is quite reserved and isn't even gonna think about spoiling them. Braxton and Angel are gonna get a seperate blog and 3rd gen will be coming soon. I just wanted to share these for you. And as for Bonnie and Massacre I'll Make a page and it will be a collab with Gobyisbestguppy since the kids are split custody. Ace and Clarity belong to me and Alex and Mattew belong to Goby. CatholicHavanese12 out! Category:Blog posts